Es La Guerra
by Liz'Kames
Summary: Porque si uno cae, todos caerán. "¿Podrían decirme la razón por la cual están sembrando el desorden en mi escuela?" preguntó el director aún indignado. Los cuatro se observaron entre sí, para luego observar a su líder, Kendall. Este asintió y dio un paso hacia adelante. "Es una muy larga historia". Slash. AU.
1. El inicio ¿O el final? de todo

**(A/N): **¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta será mi siguiente historia... La primera de varias que pienso publicar en este mes. Pero bueno, es mi primer intento de Kogan (Si ya me conocen sabrán que mi OTP es Kames). Bueno, ya saben, es mi primer Kogan y no sé si lo estaré haciendo bien... Sus opiniones cuentan.

La mayoría de esta historia estará narrada en algo así como un Flashback (Ya sabrán por qué). Pero mientras tanto me gustaría que lean este capítulo y me digan lo que piensan.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ni Big Time Rush, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

**ES LA GUERRA,**

**Prólogo/Capítulo 1: El inicio ¿O el final? de todo.**

* * *

Era la segunda vez en la semana que estarían en la oficina del director. Últimamente se estaban portando muy mal, pero esta definitivamente era la peor cosa que habían hecho. El director estaba furioso. Estaban completamente seguros de que los expulsarían, pero tal vez, pudieron haber logrado su objetivo. Estaban en la sala de espera, el sonido incesante del teclado de la secretaria haciendo el reporte era incómodo para todos, pero lo ignoraban para sumergirse en alguna forma de matar el tiempo.

James daba vueltas por todo el lugar, estaba más furioso que asustado. No tenía por qué estar asustado, tenía la certeza de que los cuatro saldrían de esta sin problemas, aún quería seguir 'Destruyendo' la escuela, aprovechó que su cuerpo estaba completamente pintado de negro y se recostaba de las paredes para ensuciarlas un poco. Su última idea fue arrojarse al suelo y empezar a ensuciarlo también.

"¿Podrías dejar de moverte?" le preguntó Logan fastidiado, sin duda era quien estaba más nervioso de los cuatro.

"No, el plan aún sigue en marcha para mí" respondió el empapado de pintura continuando con su cometido.

La secretaria simplemente les ignoraba escribiendo el reporte. Kendall ideaba alguna excusa que fuese creíble, pero lo más adecuado sería decir toda la historia para ser comprendidos. Carlos, era el más calmado de todos. Estaba en silencio jugando con su celular, aunque aún así deseaba patear el trasero de todos aquellos inútiles que provocaron que ahora esté aquí junto con sus mejores amigos a punto de ser expulsados.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Logan a Kendall, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Decir toda la verdad, no hay de otra" respondió observando a los demás chicos, el empapado y el entretenido asintieron. Logan frunció el ceño ante eso.

"¿Estás bromeando, verdad?" preguntó. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

"Al menos ya se dirigen la palabra" susurró Carlos a James el cual asintió conforme.

"¡Pero no podemos..!" empezó Logan pero guardó silencio inmediatamente.

La puerta se abrió, la señora Knight había llegado. Los cuatro se sintieron un tanto avergonzados frente a la mujer, no les gustaba molestarla pero la idea de que ella fuese la única madre de los chicos en venir no era tan mala. En ese momento era quien estaba a cargo de todos ellos.

Kendall y Logan abandonaron su conversación y guardaron silencio, Carlos guardó su celular y James dejó de ensuciar todo el lugar, aunque ya había hecho un buen trabajo con las paredes. La señora Knight les dedicó una mirada entre compasiva y reprobante.

"¿Qué hicieron ahora?" preguntó después de suspirar.

"¡Juro que no fue nada malo!" empezó Logan, el más asustado de los cuatro "Simplemente nosotros queríamos..." empezó a admitir pero fue interrumpido.

"Pueden pasar" interrumpió la secretaria señalándoles la puerta para pasar a la oficina del director Simons. Los cuatro chicos dejaron a la señora Knight ser la primera en entrar, fue seguida por el aún empapado de pies a cabeza James, y los demás que evitaban pisar los charcos negros que dejaba James a su paso.

El director Simons estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, su rostro ahora reflejaba paciencia. Hace un rato estaba descarriladamente furioso y ahora se veía tranquilo, los chicos esperaban que la tranquilidad sea duradera durante el momento que pasarían allí.

"Buenos días, señor Simons" habló la mujer dándole la mano al director, el cual respondió el saludo no muy gustosamente.

"Señora Knight" habló el hombre después de terminar el apretón de manos "Lamento decirle que no es un placer verla por aquí nuevamente. El comportamiento de estos chicos va de mal en peor" habló el hombre.

"No entiendo que les está pasando, no son malos chicos" respondió la mujer observando a los cuatro que estaban tras ella. "¿Qué hicieron ahora?" preguntó a los muchachos.

"Pues verá, el día de hoy han realizado varios actos de vandalismo, una pelea en los pasillos y una guerra de comida en la cafetería" respondió el director indignado.

"Sabemos que todo estuvo mal pero podemos explicarlo todo" habló Kendall.

"¿Podrían decirme la razón por la cual están sembrando el desorden en mi escuela?" preguntó el director aún indignado.

Los cuatro se observaron entre sí, para luego observar a su líder, Kendall. Este asintió y dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Es una muy larga historia" respondió el rubio.

"Pues tenemos todo el día, estoy dispuesto a escucharlo todo" alegó el director.

El chico tomó asiento al lado de su madre, observó nuevamente a sus amigos los cuales asintieron nuevamente. "Mire, todo comenzó hace unos meses..." empezó.

* * *

La luna se reflejaba sobre las aguas de la piscina. Los cuatro estaban sentados en el borde apreciando aquel reflejo en silencio. Era el último día del verano, al día siguiente terminaría la libertad y deberían regresar a la escuela. Aunque, por primera vez, no parecía mala idea para ninguno de ellos. Todos ellos estaban maquinando sus planes que pondrían en marcha al día siguiente. Tantas ideas, tantos deseos. Definitivamente la escuela no sería el lugar perfecto, pero era un nuevo comienzo, como ellos pensaban.

"¿Qué tienen planeado para mañana?" preguntó Logan, el inteligente de los cuatro que ya tenía la completa seguridad de sus metas para el nuevo año.

El primero en responder fue James, por supuesto. "Como siempre, voy a ser deseado" respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Serás 'deseado'?" bromeó Carlos imitando el tono del primero.

"Seré deseado" recalcó "Es decir, ¿Acaso no ven esta piscina? ¿O ese Jacuzzi de allá? seré el rey de las fiestas" respondió arrogantemente. Logan bufó por la nariz al escuchar semejante respuesta. "A ver, genio, ¿Tu qué pretendes hacer?" preguntó.

"Voy a superar mi récord de calificaciones. Este año sacaré diez en todas las asignaturas, y como mínimo... Nueve" pensó.

"¡Aburrido!" vociferó James "¿Y tu Carlos?" preguntó al latino sentado a su lado.

"Yo conseguiré una novia... La llevaré al cine, le compraré regalos..." respondió el pequeño emocionado.

"No tan aburrido, te ayudaré a conseguirla en una de las fiestas" respondió James.

"¡Genial, hazlo pronto!" dijo el pequeño una sonrisa.

"¿Y tu que harás Kendall?" preguntó James al rubio el cual no había dicho mucho aquella noche "No me digas que vas a pasar todo el tiempo metido en la pista de Hockey como el año pasado"

El rubio negó con la cabeza, aún pensativo "Sólo pienso ser yo mismo" respondió dedicando una mirada a sus amigos, los cuales le observaban curiosos.

"Suerte con eso" respondió James levantando una ceja.

"¿Hay algo malo con eso?" preguntó Kendall.

"No... Bueno, sí... Siendo tú mismo no ganarías mucho, todos te pisotearían, primero debes de ganar lo que quieres y luego debes de ser lo que quieras ser" habló James con seguridad.

"¿Pero de qué estamos hablando? Por favor, chicos, sólo es un nuevo año escolar en la misma escuela con las mismas personas, ¿Qué cambiará?" reaccionó Kendall ante el comentario de James.

"El año" respondió Logan.

"¿Nosotros?" dudó Carlos.

"La presión" respondió James llamando la atención de todos "Ahora debemos esforzarnos con más fuerza para obtener eso que queremos y alcanzar nuestras metas" terminó. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de los otros tres. "Ahora, ¿Quién quiere ordenar Pizza?" preguntó el castaño.

"¡Yo!" respondieron los demás.

* * *

El despertador martillaba nuevamente haciendo ese ruido incómodo. No sonaba desde hace varios meses, en definitiva ahora sonaba peor que el año anterior, estaba renovado. Su incomodidad era obvia, aunque aún no comenzaba el día por completo, sabía lo que se venía: Escuela, tarea... Y nada de libertad. El llamado de su madre le hizo abrir los ojos y levantarse.

"¡Kendall, despierta!" gritó la mujer desde abajo. El chico tambaleó un poco mientras se abría paso por su habitación hasta el baño. Se observó unos segundos en el espejo para apreciar una piel un tanto bronceada por el sol que había tomado en los últimos meses, un pelo dorado que brillaba cada vez más y sus ojos verdes que no realizaban contraste alguno.

Después de alistarse y vestirse con una camisa azul oscuro, que fue lo primero que encontró, no le prestó atención alguna a su cabello el cual estaba un poco despeinado, pero lucía bien. Empacó su mochila sin saber que llevar o que no y se dirigió a la cocina a encontrarse con su madre.

"Hola mamá" le dijo a la mujer para después depositar un beso en su mejilla.

"Buenos días, cielo" respondió la mujer.

El chico se dirigió al refrigerador "¿Dónde está Katie?" preguntó distraído observando lo que había dentro.

"Se fue temprano a tomar el autobús" respondió.

"¿Y no me esperó?" preguntó divertido levantando la vista.

"No quiere ser vista contigo" respondió su madre rodando los ojos.

"Se arrepentirá de eso" habló el chico divertido llenando un vaso de jugo de naranja. "James dijo que nos vendría a buscar hoy en su auto... Tú sabes, la carcacha del '98"empezó a describir cuando escuchó un clarkson afuera. "Debe ser él..." observó el reloj "¡Adiós, mamá!" dijo tomando un enorme sorbo del vaso caminando hasta la puerta, al abrirla y observar lo que estaba estacionado frente a su casa no tuvo más remedio que escupir todo el jugo.

Frente a él se encontraba un Dogde Challenger convertible del año 2011. Sus amigos estaban en el auto con la misma emoción del rubio mientras James estaba al volante.

"¿De dónde sacaste esto?" preguntó Kendall emocionado acercándose al auto que significaba la perfección para sus ojos, hace unos meses había trabajado en un taller y desde entonces se encontraba fascinado hacia cualquier auto.

"Mamá me lo compró" respondió James sacando unas gafas de sol.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Esta mañana... Ahora sube" respondió el castaño y Kendall de un solo movimiento ya se encontraba en la parte trasera del vehículo al lado de Carlos. El motor emitió un perfecto rugido y arrancaron. "Este será el paso número uno para gobernar la escuela, el mejor auto de todos" habló James.

"Se lo está tomando muy en serio" susurró Logan a Carlos y Kendall volteándose desde el asiento de copiloto. Ambos asintieron y se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso?" preguntó Carlos con curiosidad.

"Ya lo verás" respondió el castaño con seguridad.

* * *

Su llegada a la escuela no pasó desapercibida, al estacionarse y bajar del nuevo y lujoso auto de James las miradas de todos los presentes se intercalaban entre el auto y los chicos. El primer paso de James funcionó a la perfección.

Después de buscar los horarios, los cuatro discutían en los pasillos sobre las clases que tenían juntos y las que no.

"Estoy sólo en química" habló Kendall.

"Los cuatro estaremos juntos en geografía" continuó Carlos.

"Y en matemáticas" agregó James.

"Tendré inglés con Carlos y James y estaremos juntos en arte" dijo Logan hablando con Kendall.

"Genial, eres el más inteligente y solo tendré arte contigo" bufó Kendall para después hacer una mueca y guardar su horario. En ese momento el timbre sonó "¿Cuál es la primera clase?"

"Geografía" respondieron los otros.

* * *

**(A/N): **Sí, ese fue mi desabrido inicio ._. pero prometo algo mejor para el resto de la historia, eso lo aseguro. Quiero dar las gracias a Danrusherboy quien me inspiró a escribir un Kogan y a HikariXrossRushLove por ayudarme a escribir con la tercera persona, espero estar haciéndolo bien :3

Un besito, _Liz._


	2. Aspirando a la grandeza

**(A/N): **¡Hola preciosos! ¿Cómo les va a todas las bolitas de ternura que leen esta historia? Sí, estoy siendo un poco cursi ._. Pero bueno, a lo que vinimos: Capítulo dos. Espero les guste :3

* * *

**ES LA GUERRA,**

**Capítulo 2: Aspirando a la grandeza.**

* * *

"¿A dónde se supone que vamos con esto?" preguntó el director interrumpiendo la narración del rubio.

"No voy a resumir nada" respondió Kendall, el director levantó una ceja. "No omitiré ningún detalle, debe de saberlo todo si se supone que quiere saber lo que realmente pasó"

El director suspiró profundamente "Continúa, por favor"

"Bien, ¿En dónde me quedé? Ah sí..."

* * *

El resto del día no fue más que una perdida de tiempo, por así llamarlo. Los mismos maestros de los años anteriores se presentaban a pesar de que ya todos les conocían, este año no habían muchos estudiantes de nuevo ingreso en aquella escuela. Pero aún así, las clases se redujeron a conversaciones y aclaraciones absurdas sobre los temas que verían en aquel nuevo año escolar.

Los primeros días siempre habían unas cuantas sesiones de orientación, mayormente para los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, las cuales presentaban la escuela, los maestros y se les daba un conocimiento de los eventos y actividades que se realizarían en el año escolar. Pero gracias a la baja cantidad de estudiantes que asistieron el primer día, aquellas sesiones fueron pospuestas para el día siguiente, cuando el número de estudiantes sea nivelado.

Eso significaba malas noticias para James. No había obtenido toda la atención que esperaba, entonces, al día siguiente repetiría nuevamente aquel intento con su nuevo auto, y más tarde, daría su siguiente golpe.

En ese momento se encontraban en casa de James. En el patio trasero. En la piscina, que en algún momento del pasado de había convertido en el punto de reunión de nuestro equipo de cuatro. Entonces, debatieron nuevamente sobre sus expectativas para aquel nuevo año escolar.

James se aferraba a la idea de ser deseado.

Carlos se agerraba a la idea de tener una novia.

Logan se aferraba a la idea de tener las calificaciones perfectas.

Kendall, ahora se encontraba dudoso. No sabía si deseaba seguir los ideales de James o batallar contra este y seguir sus instintos de ser él mismo, ¿Quién era James para impedirlo? Por supuesto que no era la figura antagonista de aquella idea de Kendall. Pero, de cierta manera, le hacía retroceder cuando pensaba en avanzar unos cuantos pasos más adelante.

"Saben algo, creo que me iré a casa temprano" habló el rubio llamando la atención de los tres que se encontraban entretenidos chapoteando en la piscina.

"¿Por qué? Quédate un rato más" respondió Carlos.

"No me digas que tienes algo mejor que hacer" este era James.

Kendall negó con la cabeza "Sólo quiero hacer la tarea y tal vez ir a la cama temprano" se excusó.

"Eso definitivamente no es algo mejor que hacer" respondió Logan.

"¿Y qué tarea se supone que harás si apenas fue el primer día?"

"Tiene un punto" señaló Carlos.

"Solamente quiero descansar, aún no supero que las vacaciones hayan terminado"

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Logan.

El rubio asintió.

James le observó unos segundos con los ojos entrecortados como si pudiera encontrar alguna razón aparente que rebelara el comportamiento del rubio, al no encontrar algo -Obviamente- específico respondió.

"Eh... ¿Duerme bien?"

"¡Buenas noches!" habló Carlos con entusiasmo.

"Ni siquiera es de noche, Carlos" le corrigió Logan.

Kendall rodó los ojos y caminó hasta su casa, que no quedaba muy lejos de la de James, sólo unas cuántas esquinas y listo, al llegar y no encontrar a nadie allí, simplemente arrojó todo lo que traía hacia un lado y se recostó en el sofá observando hacia el techo.

"No puedo simplemente quedarme aquí y hacer nada" meditó después de lo que pareció una hora.

El rubio tomó una chaqueta y decidió caminar hasta el centro de la ciudad. Su destino era el Taller de Wally, el lugar donde había trabajado hace unos meses y donde adoptó su obsesión por los autos. El dueño del lugar era Wally Ferguson, cuyo primer nombre no era Wally, sino William, el tipo de 26 años era de descendencia inglesa y según él, para adoptar la cultura estadounidense -Ya que residía allí desde los 15- decidió adoptar el apodo de Wally.

Según Kendall, Wally estaba un tanto desquiciado, pero su enorme conocimiento sobre todo tipo de vehículos lo hacía un hombre inteligente -A pesar de haber abandonado la universidad para dedicarse a su taller- y que también podía dar buenos consejos. Para Kendall, Wally era un gran tipo.

El taller era un lugar un tanto oscuro a pesar de la viva pintura que adornaba las paredes con el nombre 'Wally' decorado con un diseño de llamas, estilo _Hotweels_. El lugar consistía en un enorme almacén con dos divisiones de dos salas, la primera y más grande era el lugar donde se encontraban los vehículos que necesitaban reparación o simplemente un aseo, parecía una enorme cochera repleta de autos. La segunda división un tanto más pequeña y se trataba de un enorme almacén donde residían las piezas de los vehículos, tanto nuevas como usadas, organizadas en varias estanterías cuya distribución recordaba a una biblioteca.

Los empleados del taller eran Wally, cuatro chicos y una chica, Lucy, la cual asistía a la misma escuela que Kendall y los chicos y que en una ocasión fue el interés de James, pero esta lo rechazó al instante. Lucy y Kendall eran solo amigos, pero en una ocasión Lucy inentó acercarse a Kendall pero este le había puesto un alto. Ni el mismo sabía la razón. Aún así, eran grandes amigos y en ocasiones confidentes.

Todos estaban tan concentrados en sus quehaceres que no habían notado cuando el rubio entró al lugar y observó por unos segundos las actividades de cada uno.

Todos poseían un uniforme azul oscuro, un tanto opaco, a excepción de Wally, el cual siempre llevaba un overol negro del cual siempre desprendía una pequeña toalla color naranja que manchaba constantemente de grasa a la hora de limpiar sus manos.

Wally se encontraba debajo de un toyota del '89 el cual reparaba, ya que se escuchaba constantemente el sonido de las tuercas que rotaba.

"¿Cómo va todo allí abajo?" preguntó Kendall después de acercarse.

"Mal..." respondió el mecánico deslizándose dejarse ver "Me faltan unas cuantas piezas y creo que tendré que llamar a otro taller para conseguirlas" respondió levantándose para luego sacar la toalla naranja de su bolsillo y limpiar sus manos.

Kendall asintió.

"¿Cómo estás Ken? ¿Qué te trae de nuevo a mis instalaciones?" bromeó Wally.

"Bueno... Me gustaría trabajar unos cuantos días a la semana, quiero distraerme un poco" respondió el rubio.

"Pero apenas empiezan las clases, ¿Qué no tienes tarea o algo así?" preguntó el mecánico.

"Sí pero tu sabes, extraño la grasa..." bromeó Kendall "Además aquí también trabajan estudiantes"

"Estás en lo correcto... Puedes venir los martes y jueves empezando desde mañana" señaló el mecánico.

"Me gustaría empezar desde hoy si no hay problema..." respondió el rubio.

"¡Esa es la actitud, hermano!" respondió Wally con una sonrisa "¡Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien!" le dijo guiando al rubio hasta el almacén.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de James los chicos mantenían una conversación sobre de todo un poco.

"Estoy empezando a aburrirme de pasar tanto tiempo en la piscina" habló Carlos.

James asintió "Nos vamos a arrugar como pasas... ¡Mira mis deditos!" James observó confundido sus manos mientras Carlos imitó su acción.

"Los míos también, ¡Parecen dedos de abuelitos!" dijo el latino.

"¡Estamos envejeciendo!" James lucía preocupado.

Logan soltó una carcajada ante la inocencia de sus mejores amigos. "No sean idiotas, no están envejeciendo. Solo es el exceso de agua en la piel de sus dedos"

"¿Eh?"

Logan explicó detalladamente la razón por la cual los dedos 'Envejecen' por el contacto con el agua, después de unos cinco minutos de explicación James y Carlos se aburrieron de tanto palabreo y mandaron al diablo la explicación del genio.

"¿Tienen hambre?" preguntó James saliendo de la piscina y tomando una toalla.

"¿Qué pasará con Kendall?" preguntó Carlos a Logan ignorando la pregunta de James.

"Creo que le pasa algo, tenemos que hablar con él" respondió el pálido.

"¿Tienen hambre?" preguntó James nuevamente con un tono más fuerte.

"¿Vamos a su casa?" preguntó Carlos ignorando nuevamente al castaño.

"Se fue hace como una hora, tal vez quiera estar solo"

"O tal vez necesite compañía" alegó el latino.

"Después no digan que no les ofrecí nada de comer" habló James secando su pelo.

"James, si tenemos hambre simplemente vamos al refrigerador y tomamos algo, tenemos como once años visitándote" respondió Logan a lo que James rodó los ojos, su alegación era correcta, pues los chicos se conocían desde los 6 años.

"¿Entonces... Vamos con Kendall?" preguntó James uniéndose al tema de conversación.

"No creo que sea correcto" respondió Logan más para sí mismo.

"¡Vamos con Kendall!" celebró Carlos.

Logan suspiró "James... ¿Tenemos ruedas?" preguntó.

El castaño asintió "Vístanse"

Realmente no era necesario utilizar el auto para llegar a casa de Kendall, pero los cuatro en algún momento del pasado habían pactado que llegar a los lugares con un auto les daba más 'Clase' y 'Elegancia'. Después de secarse y vestirse los chicos se subieron en el Challenger y en unos tres minutos ya estaban en casa de Kendall.

Los chicos tocaron el timbre unas cuantas veces.

"Tal vez no está en casa" habló Logan.

"El dijo que vendría a dormir" respondió Carlos.

"Entonces debe estar dormido" señaló el pálido.

James tocó el timbre nuevamente pero no recibió respuesta "¿Dónde estará?"

* * *

"¡Jett! ¿Dónde estás?" gritó Wally al unísono.

"¡Aquí!" gritó alguien desde el fondo el cual Kendall no pudo divisar.

"¡Ven acá que quiero que veas a alguien!" gritó Wally nuevamente, Kendall permaneció en silencio en espera de que 'Jett' llegara a su encuentro. Después de unos segundos un chico alto de pelo castaño apareció frente a Kendall y Wally. "Mira, Kendall, él es Jett. Es un primo de parte de madre que vino de Londres hace unos días, va a estudiar en tu escuela y quiero que tenga amigos desde el primer día y que no sea un antisocial como siempre"

"¡William!" exclamó Jett avergonzado.

Kendall esbozó una sonrisa "No hay problema" extendió la mano al chico "Un placer, soy Kendall"

El chico le dio un apretón de manos "Soy Jett"

"Me gustaría que ayudaras a este tonto a hacer amigos" habló Wally "No le digo a Lucy porque sé que pasa todo el día pensando en autos, lo último que quiero es otro loco obsesionado con los autos aquí dentro"

"¿Pero no sería conveniente tener empleados que amen los autos?" preguntó Kendall.

"En parte sí, pero la forma en la que Lucy está obsesionada no... ¡La chica quiere venir a trabajar hasta los domingos! ¡Hasta pide horas extras! ¡Está loca!" respondió Wally.

"¡Escuché eso!" gritó una voz femenina desde el taller.

"Lo siento Lucy, pero es la verdad" respondió Wally encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

Kendall y Jett soltaron una leve risa ante eso.

* * *

"Tal vez está en la pista de hielo" dijo el latino subiéndose al auto.

"Ni siquiera han seleccionado el equipo, no puede estar allí" respondió Logan.

"¿Debemos preocuparnos?" preguntó James.

Los tres se miraron entre sí unos segundos.

* * *

Kendall y Jett hablaban mientras hacían inventario de todos los repuestos de llantas que poseía el local. Wally aún no encontraba alguna tarea específica para ambos chicos así que el inventario era lo mejor hasta encontrar alguna otra cosa.

Jett le explicó a Kendall que había nacido en los Estados Unidos, pero que se mudó a Inglaterra a los 8 años con su madre y que había regresado ahora -A los 16- porque su madre se había divorciado por segunda vez, entonces, decidieron mudarse nuevamente a Estados Unidos y Jett optó por quedarse con su primo William, o mejor dicho, Wally.

Kendall y Jett tenían muchas cosas en común, entre ellas sus personalidades de líderes, pero no tan obsesiva como la de James, además de sus gustos musicales y entre otros. Lograron convertirse en grandes amigos en sólo unas horas.

Después de conocerse, hablar de todo un poco y terminar el inventario, Wally declaró que ya era hora de cerrar. Kendall y Jett se despidieron alegando que se verían al día siguiente en la escuela.

Kendall se dirigió a su casa y al llegar ya su madre y hermana estaban presentes.

"¿Dónde estaban?" preguntó el rubio a ambas, que veían televisión en el sofá.

"Haciendo unos compras ¿Y tú?"

"En el taller, volveré a trabajar" respondió el rubio orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Eso es perfecto cielo, me encanta tu voluntad y tu deseo de trabajar" respondió su madre levantándose y depositando un beso en la mejilla del chico.

"Además tendrás dinero para comprarme algo caro para mi cumpleaños" habló Katie ganándose una mirada reprobante de su madre, la cual empezó a sermonearla sobre el valor de los regalos.

Ante eso, el rubio subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, segundos después de acomodarse, el teléfono de su habitación sonó. Kendall no dudó en contestarlo.

"¿Hola?" saludó.

_"¡Kendall! ¿Dónde estabas?"_ aquella voz era la de Logan.

"Estaba en el taller ¿Pasó algo?"

_"Te fuiste y quisimos ir a verte pero no estabas... Me preocup... ¡Nos preocupaste!"_ reclamó.

"¿Y por qué no me llamaron a mi celular?"

_"Lo hicimos pero nunca contestaste"_

"Eso no es cierto" dijo el rubio mientras sacaba el celular de su chaqueta, estaba descargado, "Que raro... Creí haberlo recargado esta mañana" respondió confundido.

_"¡No vuelvas a preocuparnos así!" _

"¡No te preocupes Logie, estoy bien!" respondió.

_"Tengo que llamar a los chicos, buenas noches"_

"¡Buenas noches!"

_"Adiós"_

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela, este sería el día del gran éxito de James. El estacionamiento estaba repleto de estudiantes que se quedaron boquiabiertos ante semejante auto que conducía y donde los chicos también iban.

Conforme caminaban hacia el interior de la escuela y por los pasillos se ganaron la mirada de todos los presentes. A lo lejos Kendall divisó a un chico de pelo castaño, sonrió para sí mismo _'Jett'_ pensó. James también observó hacia el chico que guardaba sus cosas en un casillero y se sorprendió al verlo.

"Dios no... ¡No puede ser él!" se escondió detrás de Kendall al observar el rostro del chico.

"¿Quién?" respondió Logan con curiosidad ante la reacción de James.

"¡No puede ser él! ¡No puede!" repitió James.

"¿Hablas de Jett?" preguntó Kendall confundido.

"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó el castaño parándose frente al rubio.

"Sí... Es Jett, es primo de Wally" respondió.

James agarró a Kendall por los hombros "¡Dime todo lo que ha hecho durante todos estos años!"

"¿Eh?" preguntó Kendall confudido.

"¿Quién es él?" preguntó Carlos.

"También quiero saber" habló Logan, James volteó ligeramente y vio como Jett cerró su casillero y se alejaba.

* * *

**(A/N):** ¿Qué estará pasando aquí? ¿Qué piensan de Jett? ¿Por qué James reaccionó así? ¿Qué ocultará? ¿Les agradó Wally/William? ¿Quieren verlo en los próximos capítulos? ¡Díganme como estuvo! :3

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior, realmente los aprecio!

Un besito, _Liz._


	3. Estúpido Shakespeare

**(A/N):** Bien, capítulo tres... En este capítulo hay una especie de Spoiler (O intento de) sobre una de las situaciones que serán los detonantes de 'Eso' que hicieron los chicos y la razón por la que Kendall le está contando todo al director. Me está resultando divertido escribir esto. Aquí también comienzan los eventos entre Kendall y Logan. Nos vemos abajo (:

* * *

**ES LA GUERRA,**

**Capítulo 3: Estúpido Shakespeare.**

* * *

James guardó silencio unos segundos, los chicos se observaron entre sí confundidos para luego obsevar a James.

"¿Quién es Jett?" preguntó Logan con curiosidad a Kendall, quien presuntamente ya lo conocía.

"Es primo de Wally, llegó hace unos días" respondió Kendall, James se sumó a los dos que observaban la explicación del rubio.

"¿Aún quiere matarme?" preguntó James aterrado ganándose la mirada de sus tres amigos.

"¿Matarte?" preguntó Carlos con curiosidad.

"En primer lugar, ¿De dónde lo conoces?" preguntó Kendall intentando calmar al castaño.

"Del jardín de niños" respondió James aún alterado.

"¿Y cuándo te dijo que te iba a matar?" continuó el rubio.

"En el jardín de niños" repitió nuevamente.

Carlos soltó una carcajada "¿Temes a alguien que prometió matarte... A LOS CINCO AÑOS?" vociferó la última parte.

Logan negó con la cabeza mientras que Kendall esbozaba media sonrisa divertida.

"¿Podrías decir lo que pasó y dejar de divagar incoherencias?" preguntó el pálido, Kendall asintió ante aquello.

"Antes que nada, no estoy diciendo incoherencias, estoy diciendo la verdad" habló James a lo que Kendall rodó los ojos "Ahora, si me permiten explicarles" hizo énfasis en _permiten._

"Habla" ordenó Logan.

"Bien, Jett... Ese Jett... Nunca olvidaría su rostro" limpió su garganta antes de continuar "Verán... Antes de mudarme a Minnesota, en el jardín de niños conocí a Jett" los chicos asentían mientras ante cada palabra que el castaño pronunciaba. "Nunca fuimos amigos, pero tampoco enemigos... Sólo que nunca llegamos a hablar mucho..." dijo.

"Me gustaría saber por qué razón un niño de cinco años le dice a otro que lo matará" Kendall susurró al oído de Logan, este soltó una pequeña risa, James golpeó levemente a Kendall en la cabeza para que se callara.

"¡Ouch!" se quejó el rubio.

"Continúo" dijo James ahora esbozando una sonrisa por el golpe. "Entonces, un día, en la hora de la siesta, Jett me robó mis galletas mientras yo dormía..."

"Ya veo por dónde va esto" susurró Kendall nuevamente causando la risa de todos a excepción del castaño.

James rodó los ojos "¿Puedo continuar?" preguntó molesto.

"Por supuesto... Por supuesto" respondió Kendall limpiando una pequeña lagrima provocada por la risa.

"Entonces, al día siguiente decidí vengarme de él y mientras dormía le pinté todo el pelo de azul y desperté a todos los demás para que se rieran de el" señaló James con cara de nostalgia.

"Eso es estúpido y falso" murmuró Logan ganándose la atención de sus compañeros "Es decir... ¿No había alguien que observara a los niños mientras dormían?" dijo mientras abría los ojos bien grandes.

"La maestra siempre aprovechaba y salía a fumar" respondió James desafiante.

"¿Una maestra de niños 'fumando'?" hizo énfasis en lo último.

James asintió aún desafiante "Por supuesto"

Logan hizo una mueca e indicó a James que continuara.

"¿Y por eso prometió que iba a matarte?" Carlos entrecerró los ojos divertido.

James asintió "Sí, además tengo pruebas" dijo y los chicos levantaron una ceja. El castaño se levantó un poco los pantalones hasta mostrar su rodilla izquierda. "¿Ven esto?" preguntó señalando una pequeña imperfección de forma redonda la cual destacaba por su tono mucho más claro que la piel del chico, los chicos asintieron "Esa marca me la hizo Jett con un lápiz"

Los chicos se observaron entre sí debatiendo cual palabra había sido más estúpida de todas las que había mencionado su amigo.

"Nunca me había fijado en eso" dijo Carlos observando detenidamente la rodilla del castaño.

"Es muy extraño, y eso que pasamos todo el día observando la rodilla de James" habló Kendall en tono sarcástico.

"Esperen un segundo... ¿James, realmente crees que Jett vino para cobrar venganza?" preguntó Logan, el castaño asintió.

"Eso es estúpido, además, vino porque su madre se divorció y..." empezó Kendall.

"¡¿Acaso no han visto las películas de terror?!" gritó James alterado "Se ve como alguien amistoso y adorable pero luego se vuelve la cosa más horrenda y aterradora que alguna vez has visto"

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, "Creo que se ha vuelto loco" susurró Carlos.

"¡¿Es que no me creen?!" preguntó el castaño suplicante, Logan negó con la cabeza provocando que James hiciera una dramática mueca "¿Carlos tu me crees verdad?" preguntó al que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio.

Carlos simplemente bajó la vista y dio un paso hacia atrás. James lo tomó como un no.

"¿Kendall?" preguntó buscando apoyo, Kendall realizó una serie muecas intentando decir el algo, el timbre sonó.

"Tengo que ir a clase" se excusó y se alejó de los chicos con una expresión de incomodidad.

_"Si realmente conozco a James, hará que toda la escuela odie a Jett"_

* * *

Kendall intentó alejarse de los chicos, en especial de James quien se aferraba a la idea de que un chico que había prometido asesinarle hace once años y que tal vez no recuerde nada de eso actualmente. Observó su horario y se dio cuenta de que la siguiente clase sería matemáticas, murmuró unas cuantas maldiciones recordando que tendría aquella asignatura con todos los chicos, incluyendo al paranoico -Según Kendall- James.

Con la incomodidad en su rostro se arrastró hasta el salón y tomó asiento con pesar intentando no desviar la mirada del pizarrón y del profesor, la principal razón era que James era quien se sentaba junto a Kendall y en los 'Momentos' de James, era mejor no observarlo.

Por otro lado Carlos se aún se divertía por la reacción de James al observar al chico nuevo, parecía que había visto un fantasma, tal vez podría utilizar eso a su favor.

James guardaba silencio y fingía prestar atención a la clase cuando realmente pensaba en todas las películas de terror que había visto y en su mente se intercalaban escenas de películas como_ Scream, I Know What You Did Last Summer..._ y las escenas que más atesoraba en su mente eran todos los asesinatos cometidos por _Chucky_, que en algún momento le habían provocado mojar sus pantalones. Por otro lado, pensaba que tal vez Jett podría asesinarlo de una manera dulce y sin sufrimiento, pero luego recordó el momento en que Jett clavó el lápiz en su linda rodilla de niño de 5 años. "Voy a morir" susurró aterrado. Además de aquello, tenía la seguridad de que Kendall estaba del lado de Jett, algo le hacía querer saber la razón.

Sin nada interesante la clase de matemáticas terminó. Como resultado teníamos un adormilado Carlos, un agobiado Kendall, un distraído James y Logan... Él seguía completamente normal, las matemáticas para él le sentaban como anillo al dedo.

Desde hace un rato había cierta tensión entre los chicos, todos sabían que James no era la mejor persona cuando estaba enfadado, si quiera sabían si usaba el cerebro o no cuando le daban unos de sus famosos arranques de ira. Aunque el chico realmente no tenía problemas de ira, no sabía manejarse. Por ello, el silencio era inminente entre aquel cuarteto.

En situaciones así, si James no hablaba, nadie hablaba.

"¿James?" preguntó Carlos llamando más la atención de Kendall y Logan que la de el nombrado, el latino había roto la regla de no hablar con James hasta que diera señales de estabilidad.

El castaño volteó ligeramente la cabeza para observar al latino, dándole a entender que tenía su atención, le hizo una seña con las manos para que hablara.

"Eh... ¿Estás enojado?" preguntó, Kendall y Logan decidieron detenerse unos segundos para que sus amigos caminaran unos pasos más adelante que ellos.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" preguntó el más alto con serenidad.

"Tú sabes... El silencio y esas cosas... Se puede agarrar la tensión" Carlos intentaba aligerar un poco el aire con algún comentario divertido.

"No es mi culpa que ustedes no quieran creer en mí" señaló el castaño aún manteniendo la serenidad.

"James, creo que deberías de usar la cabeza unos minutos, ¿Crees que la amenaza que te hizo un niño de cinco años?" habló el rubio intentando imitar la serenidad de James.

"PROMETIÓ que me mataría" aclaró el más alto.

"¿Y eso qué? Cuando tenía siete años prometí que sería un astronauta, y para serte sincero no creo que esté tomando los pasos adecuados para serlo" señaló Kendall.

Logan hizo una mueca "De hecho los primeros en llegar a la luna eran estudiantes promedio y..."

"¡LOGAN, NO ESTÁS AYUDANDO!" le interrumpió Kendall.

"Es que ustedes no lo conocen como yo lo conozco" habló James ignorando la conversación de sus compañeros.

"Por favor, te apuesto a que lo conozco más que tú... Ayer pasé toda la tarde hablando con él, es un buen chico" Logan y James rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

"¡No lo conoces!" exclamó James.

"Créeme, Diamond, puedes confiar en cualquier persona con acento inglés" respondió Kendall.

"¡Eso no tiene sentido!" habló Logan.

"¿Saben algo? Está bien, si quieren ponerse de su lado háganlo... Pueden conocerlo, ser su amigo... Al fin y al cabo ¿No son más de once años?" los chicos finalmente suspiraron aliviados "Pero cuando esté siete metros bajo tierra, no lloren por mí" ahora hacían una mueca.

"Que terco eres, James Diamond" respondió uno de ellos.

"Tengo que ir a clase" señaló el castaño caminando a paso rápido dejando a sus tres amigos con la idea de que realmente estaba loco.

Carlos decidió seguirlo provocando el llamado de Kendall y Logan. "¿A dónde vas tras él?" preguntaron.

"Tengo clase de teatro moderno con él, genios" respondió el latino antes de marcharse.

"Déjame ver que clase tengo ahora" habló Kendall buscando su horario en su mochila.

"Arte" respondió el más bajito "Estamos juntos en arte" hizo una mueca señalando lo aparentemente obvio.

"Vamos entonces" respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

* * *

Ambos entraron al salón de teatro encontrándose con el tema de conversación de los chicos del día de hoy, por supuesto, Jett Stetson. El chico se encontraba sentado en primer lugar con la vista fija en un libro. Carlos observó cuidadosamente a James rogando a todo lo más alto que el castaño no empezara a gritar o algo por el estilo, pero este simplemente caminó tranquilamente hasta un lugar vacío, los únicos que quedaban eran -Curiosamente- detrás del chico nuevo. Ambos procedieron a sentarse.

"¿James?" preguntó Jett al observar cuidadosamente a los últimos en llegar "¿James Diamond?" preguntó con curiosidad.

James intentó dibujar una sonrisa convincente en su rostro "Hola, Jett" respondió con cierta amargura.

"No puedo creer que seas tú, eres el mismísimo James cara de niña... ¡Si no has cambiado nada!" dijo sin la mínima intención de ofender a James recordando el apodo que tenía en el jardín de niños. Carlos intentó no reír desde atrás de James.

"Te agradecería que no me llamaras así, por favor" alegó el más alto antes de tomar asiento detrás de Jett.

"No te preocupes... dime, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?" hizo una pequeña pausa para reír sonoramente "Aún recuerdo cuando nos odiábamos en el jardín de niños" rió nuevamente.

"Sí" James también rió nervioso.

"Bien, por lo visto ya están todos" esa era la voz del profesor, el cual interrumpió a todos los que llevaban una conversación, incluyendo al curioso reencuentro de James y Jett. El profesor hizo saber su nombre escribiéndolo en el pizarrón, para luego empezar a hablar sobre los temas que verían en todo el año escolar y una pequeña definición sobre casa uno de ellos.

El sobresalto apareció cuando tocó el tema de Shakespeare, el cual se alejaba mucho del teatro moderno pero encajaba con ciertas representaciones que verían en el año escolar.

"Indudablemente, Romeo y Julieta fue una gran innovación en la prosa y en el teatro, los escritos de Shakespeare obtuvieron tanta fama que hasta llegó a dudarse que todas aquellas ideas venían solamente de él, sobre todo..."

"Disculpe, profesor" Jett levantó la mano para pedir la palabra.

"¿Sí, señor...?" hizo un gesto con las manos para que Jett le dijera su nombre.

"Stenson, Jett Stetson"

"Dígame, Stetson"

"Sobre eso, las ideas de Shakespeare son actualmente puestas en duda por los investigadores y críticos, incluso se han nombrado personajes de aquella época cercanos a William que al parecer poseen una historia similar a la historia de los personajes de Romeo y Julieta..." acaparó por completo la atención del profesor y dio a conocer su conocimiento sobre el teatro, definitivamente no sería popular exhibiendo aquellos conocimientos y ganándose los profesores.

* * *

En algún otro salón de clases, la maestra acababa de informar a sus estudiantes que para empezar el año tendrían que hacer un proyecto a elección que represente el arte actual, podrían hacer grupos de dos.

"Bueno, señor Mitchell... ¿Le gustaría hacer el proyecto conmigo?" preguntó Kendall divertido.

"Me encantaría ser su compañero, señor Knight" respondió el más bajito siguiendo el juego de su compañero.

* * *

En el salón de teatro, todos fueron víctimas de una larga hora sobre un debate entre Jett y el profesor sobre el teatro antiguo. Ese definitivamente no es un buen primer paso para un chico nuevo.

Después de aquella larga hora, el timbre milagrosamente sonó y todos salieron libres de aquella tortura. James salió los más rápido posible del salón para no volver a toparse con el chico, Carlos actuó rápido y encontró la forma de seguirlo.

Después de alejarse lo suficiente del salón y perderse en los pasillos, el latino se dignó a hablar.

"Parece buena persona" dijo en voz baja esperando la reacción del castaño.

"Quiere aparentar ser buena persona, además de tener un acento inglés empalagoso y querer gritar al mundo que conoce todo sobre el estúpido Shakespeare" respondió el castaño fastidiado.

* * *

**(A/N):** Tienen todo el derecho de arrojarme tomates ._. Pero mientras tanto, díganme que les pareció :3

Un besito,

_Liz._


	4. Una breve introducción al Ultimátum

**(A/N): **Alerta de capítulo corto, sí... Lo siento, pero esta es una breve introducción al capítulo 5, como todavía tengo unas ideas que no sé si usaré o no dividí el capítulo en dos partes. _Una breve introducción al ultimátum_, que es la parte uno, y _Ultimátum_ que es el resto. No sé si me explico... Pero en fin, el inicio del capítulo se desarrolla en el presente.

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior, no saben lo feliz que me hacen :3

* * *

**ES LA GUERRA,**

**Capítulo 4: Una breve introducción al Ultimátum.**

* * *

"Aún no veo a donde se supone que debemos de ir con esto" proncunció el director mientras se acomodaba aún más en su asiento.

"Paciencia, señor Simons" respondió James después de que Kendall cerrara los ojos. El rubio se sentía incómodo ante la constante presión del director con apresurar su narración.

"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, de hecho tengo una cita para lavar mi auto" habló el director mientras observaba su reloj de bolsillo.

"¿Aún se usan esos relojes?" preguntó el castaño a Logan, quién se encontraba a su lado. El inteligente negó con la cabeza.

"Es una reliquia" susurró.

"¿Se pueden hacer citas para lavar autos?" preguntó Carlos analizando las palabras del director.

"¿Dónde lavará su auto, señor Simons?" preguntó Kendall después de obsevar que todos ignoraron la pregunta de Carlos.

"En el taller de Wally" respondió "Gran coincidencia, ¿No?"

"Si nos deja terminar de explicarle, le prometo que lavarán su auto gratis" respondió el rubio persuasivamente.

El hombre lo pensó unos segundos.

"Acepta, Darling" se escuchó una voz femenina desde la puerta, todos voltearon a ver de quién se trataba para encontrarse con una mujer con rasgos asiáticos de pelo rubio, se trataba de Dennisse, la secretaria que hace un rato había ignorado la presencia de los chicos en la sala de espera.

"¿Has estado escuchando todo esto?" preguntó el director cruzándose de brazos.

"No hay nada mejor que hacer" respondió la mujer rápidamente.

"¿Ya hiciste todo lo que te encargué?" la mujer asintió, el director la observó extrañado.

"¿Puedo continuar?" preguntó Kendall aún sentado junto a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

"Por favor, continúa" respondió Dennisse.

"¡Esperen un segundo! ¿Me pueden decir que hora es?" habló Logan observando su celular "Mi celular está oficialmente arruinado"

James, Carlos y Kendall sacaron sus celulares como respuesta.

"Aún es temprano, no te preocupes" habló Carlos.

"¡El mío está ahogado en pintura!" exclamó James alterado "¡Lo compré hace una semana y ya lo arruiné!" exclamó James observando el aparato en sus manos.

"Perfecto, los cuatro tendremos que comprar un nuevo celular" habló el rubio después de rebuscar en sus bolsillos y no encontrar nada recordando que su celular se había ahogado en la piscina de James el día anterior.

"Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de teléfonos, ahora continúa" el director se quitó las gafas y las colocó sobre el escritorio.

"Correcto, estaba en la clase de arte con Logan y..."

"¡Esperen!" habló Carlos. Kendall rodó los ojos.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Tu mamá me envió un mensaje, viene para acá" el latino se dirigía a James.

"Genial" exclamó sarcásticamente "Lo que faltaba"

"Si me disculpan, no pienso repetir la historia dos veces, así que si me permiten" habló el rubio.

"Continúa" respondió el director.

* * *

"¿Qué se supone que haremos?" preguntó el rubio retorciéndose en su asiento deslizando su espalda por el asiento hasta quedar prácticamente recostado.

"No tengo idea de algo que se relacione con el arte actual, es decir, podríamos recrear alguna obra de arte reciente..." respondió el más pequeño.

"¿No sería eso plagio?" preguntó el rubio.

"Es para la escuela, para una clase, por supuesto que no es plagio..."

"¿Y si hacemos un auto?" continuó Kendall con las preguntas.

"Tú y tu obsesión por los autos" respondió Logan, antes de continuar hablando el timbre le interrumpió.

"¡Recuerden, será para el próximo lunes!" vociferó la maestra antes de que todos desaparecieran por la puerta del salón.

Ambos chicos recogieron sus cosas mientras continuaban su conversación.

"¿Vienes a mi casa esta tarde?" preguntó el rubio.

"¿A qué?"

"A hacer el proyecto, idiota" bromeó el rubio destacando lo obvio.

"¿Lo quieres hacer tan pronto?"

"¿No crees que será mejor hacerlo lo más rápido posible?"

"Tienes razón, entonces... Esta tarde a tu casa" memorizó Logan.

"Ah, no... Espera, esta tarde no será... Tengo que ir al taller" recordó el rubio.

"Ah..." Logan frunció ligeramente el ceño "Entonces... ¿Mañana?" preguntó.

"¡Mañana será!" respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

"Creo que deberías de darle una oportunidad"

"Carlitos, ¿En qué idioma debo decirte que sólo quiere matarme?" respondió el castaño sin perder la calma.

"Sigo creyendo que estás loco" habló el rubio al lado del castaño.

"Sigo creyendo que ñañañaña" respondió James imitando burlescamente la voz del rubio.

"¡Ah, mira ahí viene!" dijo el rubio después de levantar la vista.

"Kendall, no te atrevas" advertió James entre dientes sin levantar la vista.

"Demasiado tarde" le susurró para luego levantar un brazo "¡Hey Jett, siéntante con nosotros!"

"Me las vas a pagar" susurró nuevamente el castaño para luego dedicar una sonrisa al inglés que se sentaba junto a ellos y se unía a la conversación.

"Bueno verte, Kendall" habló Jett con una sonrisa para luego saludar a los demás.

"¿De dónde se conocen Jett y tú, James?" habló Kendall fngiendo curiosidad.

James le dedicó una mirada fulminante al rubio para luego intentar sonreír "Del jardín de niños, Kendall"

"¡Qué interesante, debió haber sido divertido!" respondió el rubio. Carlos y Logan querían reír, pero por educación simplemente tosieron de forma graciosa.

"No recuerdo mucho de aquellos tiempos, de hecho no creo tener tan buenos recuerdos de James, nos odiábamos" respondió el inglés con una pequeña risa.

Kendall dio un levé empujón a Carlos, quién se encontraba a su lado, "Tu turno" susurró.

"James, ¿No es este el chico al que le teñiste el pelo de Azul?" preguntó el latino siguiendo las órdenes de Kendall.

Una carcajada se escuchó del otro lado de la mesa, ese era Jett "¡Por supuesto que sí, ahora me acuerdo!" dijo entre risas "¡Por eso nos odiábamos!" James cerró los ojos, esperaba ser asesinado lo más rápido posible.

* * *

**(A/N): **No me miren así, les dije que era corto ._.

**Aclaración:** _"Ultimátum"_ (Por si no saben el significado) Es una propuesta o decisión definitiva que suele ir acompañada de una amenaza, en la que una persona le da un plazo de tiempo a otra para que haga una cosa. ¿En qué se relaciona con la historia? Ya lo verán en el próximo capítulo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Un besito,

_Liz._


	5. Ultimátum - Parte I

**(A/N): **¡Hola a todos! Aquí el capítulo cinco, ahora dividí el Ultimátum en tres, en este capítulo hay otro Spoiler de lo que hizo que los chicos llegaran a la oficina del director... Gracias a todos los que me dejaron Review en el capítulo anterior, realmente los aprecio... No... ¡Los adoro! *-*

* * *

**ES LA GUERRA,**

**Capítulo 5: Ultimátum - Parte I**

* * *

"Nada de eso fue divertido, Kendall" habló James aún furioso por las bromas que había hecho el rubio, según él, habían sido de muy mal gusto.

"Cállate y conduce" respondió el rubio divertido.

James apretó con fuerza el volante en un intento de liberar el fastidio que sentía en ese momento por el rubio. "Además, Carlos y Logan no piensan lo mismo que tú" agregó.

James negó con la cabeza sin quitar la vista del frente "¿Es eso cierto, chicos?" preguntó.

Un silencio efímero se proclamó en el auto, James lo rompió rápidamente.

"Chicos, les hice una pregunta" señaló el castaño con seriedad.

"Debes admitir que fue un poquito divertido" aclaró Logan.

"¿Un poquito? ¡Realmente fue divertidó!" cantó Carlos distraído.

"Lo vez, el único tonto que no puede soportar una broma eres tú, encima de que estás asustado porque alguien que prometió matarte a los cinco años regresó a la ciudad... Eres un rey el drama" enfatizó el rubio desencadenando la furia de James.

El castaño cerró los ojos y pisó el freno, dejando el auto encendido pero sin moverse. El rubio, quien estaba en el asiento del copiloto lo miró curioso mientras los que se encontraban atrás se dedicaron una mirada obviamente asustada.

"¿James que diab-?"

"¡Sal del auto!" interrumpió el castaño antes de permitir que Kendall articulara por completo su pregunta.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el rubio ahora en estado de shock.

James cerró los ojos y crujió los dientes "Sal del auto" pronunció haciendo una pausa dramática de palabra en palabra.

"Debes estar bromeando" habló Logan desde atrás.

"Tú cállate si no quieres acompañarlo" advirtió el castaño aún sin abrir los ojos.

Kendall le observó unos segundos con la boca abierta intentando decir algo, pero por alguna razón no logró decir nada. Con el ceño fruncido y ahora realmente enfadado con el castaño el rubio no dio más rodeos y salió del auto cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

James abrió los ojos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y aceleró velozmente el auto dejando a un Kendall sorprendido y enojado, para suerte del rubio sólo estaba a unas cuadras de su casa. Después de observar el auto desaparecer al doblar una esquina empezó a caminar murmurando maldiciones y verdades en nombre de James.

En el auto, Carlos y Logan guardaban silencio, la reacción de James -a pesar de ser un poco más madura que sus reacciones pasadas- fue algo malo, después de todo Kendall no había sido tan malo con el castaño como para que merecera ser dejado en la calle. Carlos y Logan interceptaban sus miradas continuamente debatiendo cual sería el primero en decir algo.

Cuando Carlos se dignaba a decir algo apenas audible la voz del castaño interrumpió todo.

"¿Quieren que los lleve a sus casas o se quedarán conmigo?" preguntó con aire de tranquilidad.

Logan, quien era el que actualmente se encontraba más molesto, no lo consultó con Carlos adelantándose a responder "Tengo hacer unas cuántas cosas, déjame en mi casa" dicho esto fijó su vista en la ventana a sabiendas de que el latino lo observaba un tanto curioso.

"¿Y tú, Carlos?" preguntó el castaño.

"Yo..." pensó "Creo que también iré a mi casa" dijo para luego bajar la vista.

"James asintió mientras los observaba por el retrovisor, el auto se detuvo, esta vez esperaba que el semáforo frente a ellos se pusera en verde. "Escuchen, no se enfaden conmigo... El del problema es Kendall, no yo... Y sé que suena estúpido que esté actuando como un completo lunático pero me conocen y saben lo que soy capaz de hacer o pensar cuando estoy asustado" hizo una pausa esperando la respuesta de sus amigos, que aún guardaban silencio "Creo que estoy traumado o algo así por aquellos recuerdos, creánme que no puedo borrar de mi cabeza la imagen de mi rodilla sangrando" sonrió. "Pero aún así, debo estar alerta... Por lo menos hasta que esté seguro de que ese chico no vaya a matarme realmente" su sonrisa se borró y fijó su vista en el camino, ahora, sin esperar respuesta alguna de sus compañeros que ahora se observavan entre sí debatiéndose nuevamente con la mirada quien sería el que respondería al castaño.

Logan logró rendirse y respondió "Creo entenderte, podemos llegar a hacer locuras cuando tenemos miedo... Pero debes saber que continuarás pasándola muy mal si te atormentas por Jett" dijo "Parece ser buena persona..." agregó esto último más para sí mismo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El semáforo les dio la señal de que continuaran.

"Logan, tú me conoces y no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente... Sé... O mejor dicho creo saber que ese tipo conspira contra mí" pronunció el castaño.

"¿Y si no lo hace?" habló Carlos uniéndose a la conversación.

"¿Y si lo hace?" respondió James ágilmente.

"Eres muy terco" dijo Logan. James ignoró eso.

"¿Y que pasará con Kendall?" preguntó el pálido después de unos minutos.

"Tal vez sea ayudante de Jett... Es decir, desde que lo conoció me está trayendo problemas..." Logan observó a Carlos y Carlos se llevó una mano a la cara por semejante estupidez que había dicho el castaño.

"Realmente estás loco, te lo digo con toda snceridad" habló Logan causando una leve risa en el castaño, aunque el pálido realmente decía la verdad.

Minutos después llegaron a casa de Carlos el cual no bajó del auto sin antes asegurar que más tarde iría a casa del castaño para su baño chapuzón en la piscina del mencionado. Logan recordó que no tenía planes para ese día así que seguro también visitaría a James. Aprovechando la parada, el pálido cambió de lugar para sentarse en el asiento de copiloto donde anteriormente se encontraba Kendall, aunque aún seguía furioso con James, su extraña y retorcida confesión había bastado para ser perdonado en el exterior... Pues los comentarios que tenía para el castaño se los reservaría.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un Kendall menos furioso apareció en su casa, siendo recibido por su madre que rápidamente lo guío a la cocina para que comiera y "Recargar energías". Después de ver al chico sentado degustando del almuerzo que le había preparado a su hijo, algo llamó la atención de Jennifer.

"¿Viniste a pie? No me pareció escuchar el auto de James" dijo tranquilamente mientras esperaba pacientemente por que su hijo terminara para introducir todos los platos al lava-platos.

"James y yo discutimos, nada importante" dijo con la boca llena para luego masticar y al mismo tiempo tomar algo de agua. Su madre sabía que el chico solamente comía de esa forma cuando estaba enfadado.

"Bueno, eso es algo normal en los amigos, mientras más piedras encuentren más grande será el castillo de la verdadera amistad" respondió poéticamente su madre recibiendo un bufido de su hijo.

"Si eso es cierto... Entonces será un castillo enorme" respondió sacándole una sonrisa a su madre.

Unos cuantos enormes bocados más y terminó todo lo que había en el plato.

"Debo ir a alistarme, debo ir al taller" dijo con una sonrisa, después de comer, el enojo de Kendall siempre se posponía para algún otro momento.

"Me encanta que seas tan trabajador, ahora corre que se te hace tarde" aclaró su madre recogiendo la mesa sin apenas dejar que el chico se levantara de la mesa para ayudarla.

"Recuerda lo que hablamos sobre mi regalo" habló Katie apareciendo en la cocina.

"Te compraré cinta adhesiva para que no hables tanto" respondió el rubio antes de dirigirse a tomar un baño.

Sintió como su celular vibraba en su bolsillo mientras subía las escaleras, era un mensaje, pensó unos segundos antes de observar la pantalla del objeto en cuestión pero sin dar mucho rodeo observó la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Tom, asistente de Wally y quien se encargaba de administrar el taller en caso de que Wally no pudiera asistir.

_"Fuimos a comprar algunas piezas, no abrimos el día de hoy"_

El rubio levantó los hombros después de leer el mensaje para luego suponer que no trabajaría hasta el jueves. Bajó a decirle a su madre que finalmente se quedaría en caso y luego pensó en invitar a Logan para empezar el proyecto de arte, además de que quería saber que había hecho James después de dejarlo abandonado en la calle...

Sin pensarlo mucho subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y encendió su computadora, se dirigió a Facebook y observó a Logan Mitchell conectado, rápidamente le escribió.

_"El taller no abre hoy, ¿Vienes a mi casa?"_

Observó instantáneamente como un "Visto a las 1:30" se agregaba a la ventana de chat. Era como si el pálido esperaba que el rubio le hablara, Kendall ignoró aquello.

_"Por supuesto, estaré allá en media hora"_ respondió Logan después de unos segundos.

_"Te espero"_ agregó rápidamente el rubio y se desconectó, no sin antes aceptar una solicitud que tenía pendiente de Jett Stetson. Realmente no era fanático de las redes sociales.

Después de apagar el ordenador, se dirigió a hacer algo de tarea e intentar pensar en que diría James después de lo que hizo, definitivamente, Kendall no estaba decidido a disculparse.

* * *

**(A/N): **Ya que están leyendo esto... Tengo dos nuevas historias que me gustaría que leyeran y me dijeran como van, _Don't Bring Me Down_ y_ Sentimiento latente_ respectivamente, si les gusta la angustia pasen por la primera y si les gusta el humor pasen por la segunda que también tiene un poco de Kogan, la primera es sólo Kames :3

Intentaré actualizar pronto, ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! *-*

PD: Si no actualizo pronto culpen al juego Subway Surfers, me he vuelto adicta a jugarlo ._. Sólo por si acaso :P

Un besito,

_Liz _


	6. Ultimátum - Parte II

**(A/N): **¡Hola! Para ser sincera me había olvidado de esta historia, ¿Se dieron cuenta, verdad? Lo siento... Liz es una tonta, bueno, para ser sincera tuve que releer toda la historia para refrescar mi memoria porque sólo tenía una idea vaga de lo que había escrito, pero ya, compartiré la inspiración para todas las historias y no me limitaré a una sola... En fin, gracias por esperar tan pacientemente sin lanzarme cuchillos, tomates o algo parecido (Si, ya lo superé :3), por eso traje este capítulo seis y la promesa de actualizar pronto. Nos vemos abajo (:

* * *

**ES LA GUERRA,**

**Capítulo 6: Ultimátum - Parte II**

* * *

—El problema no es eso, Logan, el problema es que creo que James se tomó muy en serio todo ese enredo y ahora está traumado o algo, no creo que sea bueno.

—¿Debemos decirle a su madre que lo lleve a un psicólogo?

—No... No creo que sea lo correcto, nos odiaría.

—¿Entonces?

—Tenemos que tener una conversación realmente seria con él" mencionó el rubio más para sí mismo que para su compañero poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El pálido suspiró. —Hemos tenido suficientes conversaciones serias con él como para que nos haga caso en otra más" dijo incomodando un poco al rubio.

—¿Por qué eres tan pesimista? —Preguntó alterado.

—¿Por qué eres tan mandón? —Preguntó Logan manteniendo la calma.

—¡Basta! —Gritó el rubio.— No discutiremos ahora, vamos a hacer el proyecto ese.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Kendall, ambos con un portátil buscando en internet alguna idea de como realizar una representación del Arte Actual Contemporáneo, Logan había expuesto la idea de crear alguna obra ellos mismos, según él, el Arte Contemporáneo solo se trataba de crear alguna obra en la actualidad. Kendall no se sometería a la primera idea tan fácilmente y Logan lo sabía, ambos no aceptarían alguna calificación baja por hacer la primera idea que les venía a la cabeza. Después de debatirse toda la tarde y conseguir ayuda del internet, habían decido guiarse de una de las muestras de Arte Contemporáneo de Google y harían un modelo de un banco de un parque que se derretía y parecía expandirse a través de una pared blanca que se levantaba tras el mismo, todo a base de masa modelar estilo Play Doh.

—Empecemos desde ahora. —Propuso Kendall.

Logan negó con la cabeza. —Lo siento, debo llegar temprano a casa para la cena pero podríamos continuar mañana... ¿Te parece?

—No me opongo.

—Bien... Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. —El pálido empezó a recoger sus cosas, entre ellas su portátil, cuaderno de arte y una revista de Arte cuya portada y contenido recordaban a los estudiantes de arte de New York en las épocas de los '80.

Kendall observó con curiosidad a su compañero cosa que el chico notó, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo con la mirada del rubio encima, frunció levemente el ceño y masculló notoriamente incómodo una pregunta.

—¿Por qué me estás observando?

Kendall sonrió. —¿No puedo hacerlo?

—Sí, pero... No...

—Decídete Logan, eso no es una respuesta. —Respondió el rubio divertido, definitivamente algo andaba mal con Logan últimamente.

—Sólo no lo hagas.

—¿Cómo sabías que te estaba mirando?

—¿Por qué siento que estamos discutiendo algo estúpido? —Preguntó el pálido para detener la conversación que hasta el momento había sido incomoda para él.

—Tú dímelo, tú empezaste.

Logan suspiró derrotado. —Ya debo irme, Kendall.

—Hasta mañana. —Dijo el más alto aún curioso por el comportamiento de Logan. "¿Estaba a la defensiva?" pensó "¿Por qué lo estaba?"

Después de que Logan se marchara, Kendall decidió hacer algo de tarea y de paso ordenar su habitación, en silencio. Realmente no tenía nada que hacer si el taller estaba cerrado y si no podía pasar el día metido en la piscina de James, entonces recordó a James y la forma en la que lo había sacado de su auto.

—Si algún día se daña su auto, que no piense que yo lo repararé por él. —Dictó una nota mental para sí mismo.

En unos minutos terminó las simples preguntas que les habían dejado en clase de geografía y ahora hacía falta ordenar un poco su habitación, abrió la única pero enorme ventana de su habitación que había pasado toda la tarde cerrada y rápidamente se colaron en la habitación los últimos rayos de la tarde que hicieron a las paredes anaranjadas adoptar un tono más chillón, cosa que el rubio odiaba. Desde que tenía memoria había suplicado a su madre porque cambiaran el color de las paredes de su habitación, que siempre habían sido de color naranja hasta la mitad para luego bajar hasta el suelo con un diseño de madera que sí estaba bien, pero el color abrumador de las paredes mezclados con mucha luz provocaban un leve dolor de cabeza del que -Por más mínimo que fuera- se quejaba.

La enorme ventana quedaba justo sobre su cama mientras que el escritorio quedaba del otro lado de la habitación, después de organizar un poco su habitación lucía un poco más presentable. Tomó asiento en la silla frente al escritorio y desde aquella distancia, se quedó observando el atardecer, aunque no podría ver mucho gracias al enorme árbol que se encontraba frente a la ventana. Sin darse cuenta había puesto los ojos en blanco y se encontraba en un estado lejano, no quería pensar en nada hasta que se dio cuenta de una figura que trepaba por el árbol y de un sólo salto entraba por la ventana cayendo sobre su cama.

—Sin duda, ese fue un salto perfecto.

—¿James? —Preguntó el rubio entre sorprendido y asustado.

—No me mires así que no soy tan feo. —Respondió el castaño abriéndose paso por la habitación y parándose frente al espejo para luego arreglar su peinado.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —Kendall seguía sorprendido.— ¿Y por qué entraste por aquí? Hay una puerta abajo por si no lo sabías.

—Claro que lo sé, pero quise recordar cuando teníamos doce y mi mamá venía a dejarme aquí para jugar contigo, cuando nos aburríamos le pedíamos a tu mamá que nos llevara a la casa de Carlos y si ella decía que no saltábamos por la ventana y descendíamos por el árbol, íbamos como por media hora y luego volvíamos a subir por el árbol y llegábamos sanos y salvos y nadie lo notaba... Era divertido. —James habló despreocupadamente mientras se observaba en el espejo.

—Eso fue hace años. —Respondió Kendall divertido, pero luego recordó el día que cayó del árbol y se rompió una pierna. —¿Recuerdas que me rompí una pierna y más nunca volvimos a usar el árbol porque teníamos miedo?

James asintió. Segundos después el rubio se dio cuenta de que no entendía la razón de la presencia de James si hace unas horas había demostrado algo parecido al odio.

—Seguro te preguntas por qué estoy aquí si aparentemente te odio.

—Leíste mis pensamientos.

—Será bueno que tú seas el primero en saberlo.

—¿Saber qué?

—En un principio, realmente estaba aterrado de que Jett pudiera haber venido a cobrar venganza, luego pensé que era una idea estúpida pero continué con el rodeo para... ¿Cuál sería la palabra? Ah, sí... Ver si realmente eran amigos leales. Por un segundo habías perdido la prueba pero luego recordé que eres Kendall, eso es típico de ti. —Respondió el castaño tomando asiento en la cama del rubio.

—Déjame ver si te entendí. —Masculló el otro.— Fingiste estar loco para probar nuestra ¿Lealtad?

—En efecto, aunque realmente no confío en Jett, así que te recomiendo que te alejes de él.

Kendall lo observó incredulo. —Estás loco, James.

—Kendall, realmente no confío en él, hay algo que aún no me convence en su aspecto "Soy un inglés que regresó para hacer amigos". —James parecía ser sincero.

—Lo siento amigo, sé que tal vez no hayas quedado en una muy buena relación con él pero eso no significa que si tú no confías en él yo tenga que dejar de dirigirme la palabra. Yo si confío en la gente, James.

—Pero...

—Y te recomiendo, que no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de pruebas de lealtad, realmente estuviste muy cerca de perder un amigo. —Le interrumpió el rubio.

James suspiró haciendo un ademán señalando la victoria del rubio, sabía que Kendall seguiría confiando en aquel chico. —Si te sirve de consuelo, realmente estaba furioso cuando te dije que salieras del auto.

—Oh gracias, ahora me siento muchísimo mejor. ¡Gracias James! —Respondió con tono sarcástico.

—Pero es en serio, Kendall, tienes una semana para conocer a Jett y elegir entre tus amigos o él. —James hablaba en serio.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Hablo en serio.

Kendall levantó una ceja y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero prefirió guardar silencio y seguir el consejo de James sólo por un segundo, en una semana podría encontrar algo extraño en Jett que tal vez merezca desconfianza. —Seguiré tu consejo, pero no prometo nada.

James asintió. —¿Amigos?

—Amigos. —Respondió Kendall.

—Bien, ahora ¿Me puedes hablar del rollo que te traes con Logan? —Preguntó el castaño distraído.

—¿Disculpa?

* * *

**(A/N):** Y colorín colorado, este cuento aún no ha terminado :3

Realmente no tengo nada que decir así que sólo continuaré alegando que actualizaré pronto y que Liz es una tonta. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y me digan que les pareció :)

Un besito,

_Liz._


	7. Intuición

**(A/N):** ¡He vuelto! :3 No tardé nada en traerles otro capítulo a este pedazo de arte, bueno, gracias a todos los que dejaron su Review en el capítulo anterior, me hacen feliz como una lombriz *-* (No puedo creer que dije eso .-.) Bueno... Todos sabemos que la historia está narrada alrededor de Kendall quién le cuenta toda la historia al director y Blah blah blah. Entonces, hay algunas escenas que no rodean a Kendall pero tienen cierta relevancia, estas escenas no son narradas al director y las incluí para ver con claridad algunas cositas :3 sólo quería anclarlo, no sé para que xD pero da igual. Nos vemos abajo :)

* * *

**ES LA GUERRA,**

**Capítulo 7: Intuición.**

* * *

—Ya sabes, Logan... Tú... —Respondió el castaño haciendo un gesto con las manos.

—¿A que te refieres? —Preguntó Kendall confundido y James comprendió la situación, el castaño puso los ojos en blanco y guardó silencio, se había dado cuenta de algo.

—Entonces de eso se trata... —Susurró el castaño para sí mismo, sin poder evitar sonreír.

—James, ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De Logan, por supuesto.

—¿Qué pasa con Logan?

James suspiró, no podía creer que Kendall fuese tan idiota. —Eres un idiota, Kendall. —Masculló.

—Eh, ¿Gracias? —James estaba completamente loco, Kendall no lo dudaba.

—Le gustas a Logan.

—¿Qué?

—Que le gustas a Logan, idiota, no me hagas repetir dos veces lo mismo. Me fastidia. —Mencionó el castaño.

—Estás loco, Diamond. —Respondió el rubio confundido.

—Tú estás más loco que no te das cuenta de que le gustas a Logan.

Kendall suspiró. —¿Y usted como sabe -Oh perfecto señor Diamond- que "Le gusto" a Logan? —Preguntó el rubio sarcásticamente.

—Porque estoy seguro de que vino aquí a hacer un proyecto de matemáticas.

—De arte.

—Como sea... Él estuvo en mi casa antes de venir y cuando eventualmente empecé a maldecir y arrojar dichos a tu nombre Logan se molestó y pensé que simplemente estaba de tu lado. —Hizo una pausa, Kendall le indicó que continuara.— Entonces, yo dije: "Si tanto te gusta Kendall, cásate con él." y Logan en respuesta susurró algo por lo bajo que pude traducir como: "Lo haría si pudiera." y yo me quedé pensativo y recordé que últimamente ha estado comportándose como una chica bipolar cuando tú estás cerca. —Finalizó. Definitivamente -Según Kendall.- las teorías de James son las más locas.

—¿Y por eso le gusto? —Preguntó Kendall para luego soltar una carcajada.

—Ríe todo lo que quieras, pero analiza la situación... —Habló James.— Analiza si se ha comportado de una manera extraña, si ha estado tenso últimamente y si tal vez se altere cuando menciones cosas estúpidas o cuando lo toques en plan de diversión. Piénsalo. —Kendall dejó de reír cuando el castaño iba por la mitad, pensaba que tal vez el castaño podría tener la razón y recordó un poco lo ocurrido últimamente.

—James eso es... —Empezó a decir algo pero realizó una pausa recordando la reacción del pálido cuando se quedó observándole, y en la discusión -Que hasta el momento le había resultado divertida al rubio- donde Logan tomó una curva extraña y se notaba un tanto alterado. Pero espera, ¿Por qué estaba pensando en aquello? James no podría tener la razón, no, estaba hablando con James, el chico que sospecha y sospecha y nunca acierta nada. Definitivamente no podría creerle... O tal vez no quería creerle. James sonreía mientras observaba que el rubio no había terminado su oración, eso sólo pasaba cuando alguien empezaba a creer las ideas que el mismo planteaba. Esa era una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Creo que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, ¡Mañana pasaré a buscarte! —Empezó el castaño.— Hemos perdido bastante tiempo y no he obtenido la atención que merezco tener a inicio de año...

—Has estado ocultándote de Jett. —Respondió el rubio.

James asintió. —Soy consciente de ello, pero mañana empezaré a coquetear con alguna chica linda, preferiblemente nueva. —Musitó lanzándose a la cama para luego gatear hasta la ventana.— Mañana hablaremos y alístate temprano que no me gusta esperar...

—¿Vas a salir por la ventana?

—¿No se nota?

—Te recuerdo que abajo hay una puerta y lo único que debes de hacer es llamar.

—Blah blah blah. —Respondió el castaño rodando los ojos.

—Espera... ¿Dónde está tu auto?

—En casa.

—¿Y por qué no viniste en él?

—Porque quería caminar, ahora adiós.

—Si te caes y te partes las costillas nadie en esta casa se hará responsable de ti.

—Como sea, adiós. —Masculló para luego salir y sujetarse de una rama y luego bajar y llegar cómodamente al suelo sin hacerse daño.

Kendall, se quedó pensativo analizando la conversación con el castaño y recordando las acciones de Logan. No podía ser posible... ¿O lo era? No, definitivamente no era posible. Pasó lo que parecieron varias horas y el rubio estaba decidido en pensar que todo era un mal entendido y que James había malinterpretado todo. Sí, eso era.

Su teléfono vibró en su escritorio, rápidamente se levantó a observar de qué se trataba. Era un mensaje de James.

_"Supongo que estás en negación. Deja de estarlo y confía ciegamente en el tío James."_

Kendall no supo si reír o mantenerse serio, optó por reír y negar con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias del castaño. Era como si realmente supiera de lo que se trataba todo o si pudiera leer la mente del rubio en el momento correcto. Kendall decidió no responder el mensaje pero, luego cambió de opinión y respondió algo corto.

_"Busca algo que hacer, no molestes."_

Minutos después el castaño respondió.

_"Sé que tengo razón :)"_

Y el rubio decidió dar la conversación por terminada, la incuestionable intuición de James -Como el mismo la autodenominaba- realmente era cuestionable, bastante, si consultabas con el rubio. Después de pensar unos minutos, se había dado cuenta que lo que quedaba de tarde había sido consumido y el sol ya no estaba a la vista, todo fue reemplazado por una oscura noche llena de nubes que ocultaban la luna. A Kendall le gustaban ese tipo de noches, llovería toda la noche y a la mañana del día siguiente se podría respirar el olor a lluvia que tanto le gustaba. Decidió bajar y cenar con su familia para luego regresar arriba, terminar los últimos apuntes que se suponía debía entregar al día siguiente y luego tomar una fría ducha evitando que su mente tocara el tema de Logan, aunque no pudo evitarlo. Finalmente procedió a acostarse y observar la lluvia que empezaba a caer lentamente, cayendo dormido poco después.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un apartamento no muy lejano a la zona comercial del centro de la ciudad. Dos primos que compartían raíces inglesas discutían acerca de la reputación del más pequeño.

—No estoy bromeando, realmente quiero que hagas esto. —Habló el mayor.

—¡Pero a mí no me gusta la idea! —Respondió el otro.

—Viejo, cualquier joven como tú diría que sí y empezaría a organizar todo desde ahora.

—William, yo no soy como cualquier otro joven, no me gusta la idea y no quiero hablar más de esto.

Wally suspiró. —Está bien, yo organizaré todo y tú estás obligado a asistir porque serás el anfitrión.

—¿Si te digo que sí me dejarías en paz? —Consultó el más pequeño.

William asintió. —Música para mis oídos.

—Como quieras. —Respondió el otro.— Si me permites, voy a mi habitación.

—Espera, Jett. Realmente lo haré por tu bien.

—Sé que lo haces, pero realmente no me importa la reputación y no me gusta la idea de molestarte haciendo una fiesta en tu taller.

—No me molesta porque yo fui el que ofrecí todo, además, los chicos de tu escuela se volverán locos cuando escuchen que darás una fiesta en el taller, será épico.

Jett intentó sonreír. Su primo se preocupaba demasiado por las reputaciones, cosa que no le agradaba y pensaba que eran ideas pretenciosas.

—Además... —Continuó William.— Llamarás la atención de las chicas, ese es el premio mayor. —Jett rodó los ojos ante eso.— ¿O ya hay alguien especial por ahí? —Wally encontró un punto curioso, Jett se sonrojó levemente y guardó silencio. —¡Hay alguien entonces! —Exclamó su primo entusiasmado.— ¿Quién es?

—Buenas noches, William. —Jett esbozó una sonrisa nervioso y se dispuso a ir a su habitación.

William lo sujetó rápidamente. —¡Espera! ¡No me dejes así debes decirme quién es y cómo es!

—William, el año está empezando, no creas que voy a andar por ahí buscando a alguien para que salga conmigo. —Mintió Jett.

—Tu rostro dice lo contrario.

—No estoy desesperado en encontrar a nadie.

Wally suspiró. —Los chicos geniales que van a dar una fiesta genial en lugar genial a inicio de año es porque están desesperados en ser populares.

—¿Debo recordarte que tú eres el único interesado en dar una fiesta aquí?

—Touché. —Respondió el mayor levantando ambas manos. —Pero aún así quiero saber quien es esa persona, tu no puedes mentirme.

Jett rodó los ojos, realmente había una persona, pero apenas le conocía y no quería arruinar todo. —Buenas noches, William.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kendall se encontraba enterrado debajo de sus sábanas cuando escuchó un Clarkson que le despertó, al dar unas cuántas vueltas y musitar unas cuantas incoherencias abrió los ojos y observó el reloj. Se le había hecho tarde y James y los chicos ya estaban abajo. En ese instante, su madre entró a su habitación.

—Kendall, los chicos te esperan abajo.

—Pero... Mamá, ¿Por qué no me despertaste más temprano?

—Creí que James no vendría a buscarte hoy y reajusté la hora del despertador para que no te despertaras tan temprano.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco. —Error mío, había olvidado decirte que hablé con James ayer y ya somos amigos hasta nuevo aviso.

—Invitaré a los chicos a pasar, tú alístate rápido.

Dicho esto la mujer salió de la habitación y el rubio saltó de la cama para entrar al baño y hacer todo más rápido que de costumbre. Mientras tanto, la Señora Knight invitaba a los chicos a pasar mientras el rubio se alistaba y para no escuchar a James quejándose sobre la tardanza del rubio Carlos y Logan accedieron rápidamente. James, siguiendo la corriente -Y siendo vencido por el aire frío de la mañana- decidió entrar acompañando a sus compañeros.

Cuando finalmente Kendall terminó y asistía al encuentro de sus compañeros con el pelo aún mojado y tomando la mochila sin saber si traía consigo los libros correctos. Después de ciertos comentarios sobre la puntualidad de Kendall de parte del castaño, los chicos se despidieron de la madre del rubio y se dirigieron a la había decidido estudiar el comportamiento de Logan para tener algún punto de partida que declarara la teoría de James correcta y el día de hoy no había tenido muchos resultados pues fueron muy pocas las asignaturas que compartían aquel día. Pronto seguramente, continuaría investigando.

Terminada la jornada de clases de aquel día, Kendall recogía sus cuadernos, había tenido que improvisar aquel día por el descuido en el horario, definitivamente tendría que organizar sus cosas en la noche. Mientras empacaba sus últimas cosas, Jett se acercó a él.

—Kendall. —Le saludó.

—Hey, Jett.

—Escucha, quería invitarte a una fiesta en el taller que habrá este viernes...

—¿En serio? —Preguntó el rubio sorprendido.— ¿Wally te dejó hacer una fiesta?

—De hecho la idea fue suya, está obsesionado con que tenga una buena reputación y todo eso...

—Así es Wally.

Jett asintió. —Tuve que correr la voz todo el día, es agotador. —Señaló fastidiado.— Sólo quería invitarte y que le dijeras a tus amigos, sería genial que asistieran.

Mala idea, el rubio no quería ni pensar la reacción de James. —¡Allí estaremos!

—Genial, te veo mañana.

—Nos vemos.

Y definitivamente, el rubio conocería la reacción de James.

—Adivinen qué chicos. ¡Fiesta en mi casa el próximo viernes! —Decía el castaño en el volante.

Carlos y Logan empezaban a decir algo entusiasmados mientras el rubio conocía la razón -La más profunda razón- por la cual James daría una fiesta.

—¿Cuál es la razón de la celebración, James? —Preguntó el rubio conociendo la respuesta y reprochando en su interior el comportamiento infantil de su amigo.

—Tenemos que ganarnos nuestro lugar en la escuela. —Respondió el castaño evitando inmutarse.

—¿En serio? —Musitaba Kendall.— ¿No será porque Jett también dará una fiesta?

James guardó silencio unos segundos, para luego responder: —Más o menos.

Kendall levantó una ceja, James continuó. —Todo el mundo hablaba de su fiesta, no sería justo que él hiciera una fiesta y yo no.

—Estás siendo injusto, James. —Masculló el rubio.

—Como sea, ¿Quien se resistiría a una fiesta en mi casa con piscina y jacuzzi?

—Yo no. —Habló Carlos, Kendall lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Creo que Kendall quiere decir que James cambió su miedo a Jett por odio.

James suspiró profundamente intentando ser paciente. —Chicos, fiesta en mi casa el viernes y punto. Ustedes escojan a qué fiesta querrán ir... —Dijo esto especialmente dirigido a Kendall.— Aunque todos irán a mi fiesta, obviamente.

—Yo lo siento mucho James, pero el primero en invitarme a su fiesta fue Jett, al igual que todo el mundo iré a su fiesta; Jett me dijo que ustedes también están invitados, sólo para que lo sepan. —Declaró el rubio y el silencio se apoderó del auto. En silencio James dejó a cada uno de sus compañeros y se dirigió a su casa a empezar a planear su fiesta. Realmente en este momento no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que diría Kendall.

Mientras tanto, después de llegar a casa y comer junto a su madre y hermana, Kendall se dirigió a su habitación recordando que aquella tarde Logan lo visitaría nuevamente y empezarían a poner en marcha el proyecto de arte. Mientras pensaba su situación actual con sus amigos, había tomado tres decisiones, intentar a toda cosa abrir los ojos de James, ir a la fiesta de Jett y la más importante: Ser directo con Logan.

En ese instante, alguien llamaba a la puerta, seguramente se trataba de él.

Ahora era un buen momento para ser directo.

* * *

**(A/N): **Y los problemas se desatarán en el próximo capítulo donde estallarán las fiestas... ¿O tal vez no? Se pueden hacer apuestas xD

Un besito,

_Liz._


	8. Tensión post-fiesta - Parte I

**(A/N): **¡Hola! Yo aquí actualizando con capítulos cortos, ¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡Pero no ahora! :3

Disfruten el corto capítulo.

* * *

**ES LA GUERRA,**

**Capítulo 8: Tensión post-fiesta - Parte I.**

* * *

—Uh... Creo que hay algunas cosas que no deberías de mencionar...

—Crea en mi, todos los pequeños detalles soy de relevancia y explican perfectamente cada cosa.

—Podrías no definir las cosas con tanta claridad, si no te molesta. —Masculló Logan desde su lugar, ocultándo su vista en el suelo. James y Carlos se observaron entre sí. Ambos estaban sorprendidos, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sus dos amigos se dirigían la palabra de manera directa, las cosas podrían mejorar.

Kendall suspiró fastidiado. —No prometo nada.

Segundos después escuchó la voz de su madre saludar a alguien abajo y eventualmente alguien subiendo la escalera. No fue hasta que los pasos sonaban en el pasillo que el rubio se encontró a sí mismo pegado a la puerta de su habitación intentando escuchar los pasos, rápidamente se abrió paso por su habitación después de susurrar. —Actúa natural, Kendall. —Logrando tumbarse sobre su cama y tomando el primer libro que encontró en el piso empezando a hojearlo.

Logan entró a la habitación encontrándose con Kendall tirado en la cama hojeando un libro de ¿Matemáticas?

—Ah, hola Logan... —Habló el rubio levantando la vista y luego regresando al libro fingiendo que el contenido parecía interesante.

—Hola, Kendall... Me alegra que finalmente te intereses en los números.

—¿En los qué? —Preguntó el rubio y sin disimular observó la portada del libro que se suponía que leía y maldijo a sus adentros, aunque si Logan se hacía el tonto podría hacerle creer que estudiaba. —Sólo estudiaba un poco... Tú sabes.

Logan reía por lo bajo. —La próxima vez fíjate bien en el libro... Y mejora tu actuación, por favor. —Decía el pálido mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre el escritorio ignorando el rojo que coloreaba las mejillas del rubio, que a la vez recordaba la conversación que tuvo con James y la decisión que había tomado hace pocos minutos. Ser directo.

—Oye... Logan...

—¿Sí? —Habló el pálido despreocupado mientras empezaba a sacar todas las cosas con las que se supone que harán el proyecto. Entre ellos un taladro para realizar algunos agujeros en la tabla que sostendrá el modelo.

—Eh... —Kendall se había congelado. ¿Y si todo era mentira? ¿Y si James sólo lo decía por fastidiar? ¿Y si Logan se enfadaba y le arrojaba el taladro? ¿O si lo encendía y obligaba al rubio a tragárselo? El rubio negaba con la cabeza con los ojos completamente en blanco.

—¡Kendall! —Le llamó Logan.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme? —Preguntó el pálido ahora observando al rubio fijamente.

Kendall lo pensó unos momentos, esta era la oportunidad, podría ser directo en este momento o echarse para atrás y aplazar todo nuevamente. Lamentablemente, optó por la segunda. —¿Para qué el taladro?

—Para alimentar elefantes, obviamente. —Respondió Logan sarcásticamente. Kendall fingió una risa y se encontró extraño el cambio repentino en la actitud del chico, un día corriendo de los comentarios sarcásticos y situaciones incómodas y el otro haciendo él mismo comentarios sarcásticos y cosas divertidas.

¿Qué diablos pasaba? se preguntaba el rubio. Buscando la perfecta excusa para posponer el momento en el que hablaría con Logan, esperaría que el pálido se encontrara en una posición más vulnerable, en un lugar donde no se sienta cómodo. En la fiesta de James. El problema era que se había comprometido con Jett y no dejaría a James ganar, no de su manera sucia. Debía sacar un momento para salir de la fiesta de Jett por un rato e ir a hablar con Logan a la fiesta de James, sería un plan estúpido si Logan no sentía nada por él pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr. La pregunta era, ¿Sentía el rubio algo por Logan? Prefería no pensar en aquello y esperar el momento para darse cuenta de ello.

La tarde empezó a caer y en poco tiempo ya tenían la mayor parte del proyecto hecho, aunque no había quedado tan bien como lo tenían planeado, el resultado había siso favorable y con unos ajustes todo quedaría perfecto.

—Supongo que eso será todo por hoy, Señor Silencioso. —Dijo Logan empezando a recoger todo de nuevo, el apodo había surgido del insistente silencio de Kendall, aquella tarde no había dicho mucho gracias a su debate interno entre preguntar o no preguntar y todo eso.

—¿Ya te vas? —Preguntó Kendall intentando no sonar desanimado.

—En efecto, hoy también debo llegar temprano a casa.

—Bueno, supongo que nos vemos mañana.

—Sip.

—Te acompaño a la puerta. —Dijo el rubio levantándose de su lugar y haciendo un espacio en el escritorio para dejar el modelo.

Al llegar a la puerta, después de abrirla, Logan salió y respiró despreocupadamente el aire libre.

—Nos vemos mañana. —Dijo el pálido con una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos, y... Logan... —Dijo el rubio con semblante curioso, a punto de hacer una pregunta.

—¿Sí? —Mierda, ahora no había marcha atrás, tenía que decir algo... Algo bueno.

—Yo... Te quiero. —"¿No podías haber dicho algo mejor?" Se reprochó el rubio a sí mismo.

—Yo también te quiero. —Respondió Logan despreocupadamente.

—No... Yo quiero decir que... —Un trueno cayó y ambos se percataron de la nubosidad que opacaba el cielo.

—¡Tengo que irme ahora si no quiero llegar empapado a casa! —Respondió Logan rápidamente.— ¡Adiós!

—¡Pero Logan, yo...! —Pero había hablado muy tarde, Logan salió corriendo en dirección a su casa y no escuchó a Kendall, o fingió no haberlo o escuchado.

Kendall cerró la puerta decepcionado y decidió regresar a su habitación, cuando llegó a las escaleras para empezar a subir una voz detrás de él lo detuvo. —¿Qué fue eso, Ken? —Se trataba de Katie.

—¿Qué fue qué? —Preguntó el rubio después de hacer una mueca y dar media vuelta para quedar frente a su hermana.

—"Y Logan, yo te quiero." —Citó la pequeña y los colores subieron al rostro del rubio, sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas y Kendall era consciente de ello porque podía sentir el calor acumularse en ellas.

—Creo que escuchaste bastante. —Atina a decir el rubio.— Yo...

—¡No digas nada! —Le interrumpe Katie— Sólo sal en este momento, alcanzalo y dile que lo quieres, no seas un estúpido y lo dejes para otro día.

Kendall frunce el ceño un momento mientras piensa, Katie continúa: —Si no sales de esto ahora, puede que estés perdiendo una oportunidad... ¿Quién sabe?

Kendall sigue pensativo, Katie está jugando con puntos débiles.

—Tal vez alguien más esté detrás de Logan. Ayer lo vi con una chica linda, bastante linda.

—¡Está bien, basta! —Le interrumpe el rubio— Ya voy...

—Perfecto. —Sonríe la pequeña. ¿Cómo era que sabía? No, olvídenlo. Siempre se las arregla para saberlo todo.

Kendall salió a toda prisa de su casa sintiendo como pequeñas gotas caían sobre el mojándolo levemente. Logan no podía estar muy lejos, después de caminar unas cuántas cuadras. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo esto? No... No podría... ¿O sí? Mientras corría y pensaba el rubio visualizó al pálido que caminaba tranquilamente como si no estuviese cayendo una leve llovizna que atentaba con volverse en una fuerte lluvia. Después de correr más rápido, el rubio logró gritar.

—¡Logan!

El chico se detuvo unos segundos y luego se dio media vuelta, ahí estaba Kendall, llamándolo. ¿Para qué? —Kendall, ¿Qué pasa, dejé algo en tu casa?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces qué...? —Empezaba a formular otra pregunta cuando el rubio lo interrumpió rápidamente uniendo sus labios salvajamente sujetando al pálido por las mejillas. Estaba sucediendo, Kendall lo estaba besando... Logan no respondió, estaba en shock. Empezó a sentirse mareado y bajo la lluvia que cada vez se volvía más fuerte se dejó llevar y respondió alegremente al beso del rubio.

Debía ser un sueño para ambos, pero era real.

* * *

**(A/N):** No me corten la cabeza por mi negligencia como escritora u.u Estaba inspirada pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Espero sus reviews y gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior. Son unos amorsitos *-*

_Liz_


End file.
